Killer Frost
Killer Frost is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is classified as a Gadget User. Biography After being locked inside a thermafrost chamber, Louise Lincoln gained the ability to absorb heat from living beings and to project cold and ice and became the villain Killer Frost. Sociopathic by nature, Killer Frost’s icy exterior matches her chillingly cold interior. Militant and sadistic, she enjoys killing and feels no remorse when taking another’s life. Frost constantly finds herself at odds with the hero Firestorm, whose vast output of energy provides a massive power source for the villain. When it comes to unlimited power, Killer Frost will kill anyone in her way to get it. Killer Frost’s ability to figuratively and literally chill anyone to the bone and her wanton disregard of life make her an incredibly dangerous foe—one who not only wants to kill but also takes pleasure in doing so. Events of Injustice: Gods Among Us To be added. Powers & Abilities *Cryokinesis *Heat Energy Absorption *Thermokinesis Intro/Outro Intro: Killer Frost glides in with a cloud of icy mist trailing her, before thrusting her arms out and dispelling the mist and landing in front of her opponent, grinning confidently. Outro: Killer Frost smirks before thrusting her arms into the air, creating a throne of ice for her to recline on as she giggles darkly. Gameplay Character Trait 'Freezing Cold: '''Killer Frost's trait is that she can charge her cold meter and when it fills up it will begin to decrease and during this time all of her physical attacks will freeze her enemy, allowing for much longer combos. Super Move Killer Frost impales her opponent with three ice spikes from the ground, pinning them down. She then summons a snow/ice storm around them and creates two solid ice spiked plates to the left and right of her opponent and making them crash into each other. She then creates one spiked plate above the opponent and smashes it down on him/her. Quotes *"Just breaking the ice." -When the Enemy only has one Health Bar left *"Thank God for that!" -Wager against The Flash *"Do you ever shut up?"-Wager to Green Arrow *"That'll cool you down!" *"Hey, watch the hands" Costumes Default Killer Frost wears a blue one-piece leotard with a snowflake pattern on her chest. She wears blue knee-high boots and gloves both with white ruffles at the top. She also has snowflake patterned cloth that dangles from each arm. Regime Trivia *Killer Frost was first hinted at in the Injustice: GAU reveal trailer: a beam of ice is seen cutting across Flash's face. *She was first spotted on a Trophy image. *She was then later revealed during a PAX East Stream. *It was shown on a website with her and Ares are playable in the roster. *There have been three Killer Frosts in the comics- Crystal Frost, Louise Lincoln, and Loren Fontier. *Jennifer Hale also voiced Killer Frost in ''Justice League, Justice League: Unlimited, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, ''and ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Gallery BF-1r-dCIAAMowZ.png|Killer Frost's Logo. 73009.png|Killer Frost on a Trophy image. KillerFrostAvatarCostume.png|Killer Frost Avatar costume from Xbox Live CHAR-SELECT-PATCH-FROST-1.png|Killer Frost on the Character Select Screen. Q9SQk7o.jpg|Killer Frost offical render Frost super.PNG Frost smash.PNG Frost crush.PNG Killer Frost Outro.png|Killer Frost's Outro Alternative_Killer_Frost.jpg|Alternate costume Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Regime Member